The Pain of Betrayal
by jcbmagdameo
Summary: After Ash lost in Kalos, some of his friends betrayed him but they will feel the pain. However, Pikachu blame himself on Ash loss so he stayed in Pallet with Delia hoping to see his trainer. But there is a Pokémon, owned by one of the traitors, became Ash's Best friend. What will be the reaction of Pikachu after he saw Ash's new best friend? Could Ash prove that they are wrong?
1. Memories

Hi readers! Its my first time to write a story. This story is always on my mind and sorry for bad English. And I hope you like it. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon**

In a unknown place, there is a mansion like house surrounded by the beautiful trees bearing useful & yummy berries, bunch of Pokemon playing, fighting, & sleeping, & three fountains, two of them is positioned between the road which leads to the front door with water on it, & the another one is located at the back of the house with bunch of Pokemon foods flows in it so the Pokemon around may eat as many as they can every time they want. This fountain is different than the other two which is the style is the same that we mostly saw. It is circular in shape if it view in the sky. Underneath of it, there is factory like machines that can make bunch of pokèfoods in just one minute. Believe it or not, it is actually invented by a Pokémon owned by a man standing in the balcony of the 'mansion'. He has a blue spiky hair (like brock) wearing blue colored t-shirt with a sky blue vest. He also wearing black jeans with an device called "megadex", which can allow a trainer to bring many Pokémon. It also features the data of any Pokémon, list of berries, TMS, HMS, contacts, etc.

"Its been 5 years buddy since my 'friends' broke my heart" he said to his best friend standing on the has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprout's foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. If eaten, the leaves in this sprout can alleviate exhaustion. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves.

 _"Yeah, but they already feel the pain that you feel Ash"_ He answered in sadly tone

"I know Pansage" Ash started

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **After Ash lose to Alain in the finals of Kalos League, he returned to Kanto to reunite with his mom & and his Pokémon that living in Prof. Oak's ranch. He went to his home but his mom put a paper in the door which says "Meet me in Prof. Oak's lab son -Delia". After reading the message, he dash to the lab to meet his mom, Prof. Oak, Gary, Tracey, & and all of his Pokémon. But unknown to him, all of his companions are in there except his friends from Kalos. As Ash knocks, Prof. Oak opened it and lead him to his own Pokémon.**_

 _ **"Umm, Prof. Oak What are they doing in here?" Ash asked as he saw his friends with their Pokémon playing with his.**_

 _ **"Well, they want to congratulate you Ash" The professor answered.**_

 _ **"Really?" Prof. Oak nodded as Ash turned to them "Hi guys I'm back!" He shouted as Pikachu leaps from his shoulder and run with him.**_

 _ **"Its Ash!" both Max & Dawn said in the same time & also both runs and hugging him before his mom.**_

 _ **After Delia hug him, the others came and share their sympathy in Ash loss in Kalos. After seeing him, his Pokemon almost made a stampede but thanks to Noivern's Supersonic, it manage to calm down the Pokemon. After Iris praise his Noivern, ash release his Pokemon that he caught in Kalos to meet the others. It is consist of Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, shiny Phantump, & Noivern.**_

 _ **"Wow! you caught a shiny Phantump" Gary Praised made the others circled on the Pokémon.**_

 _ **"Yeah I'm lucky to have one" Ash said proudly.**_

 _ **"But Ash you still lost & thats the sixth time" Brock said.**_

 _ **"If you let Greninja as your final Pokémon, he can beat that mighty Charizard because Pikachu may paralyzed or weakened it" Misty added.**_

 _ **"And you should know that Pikachu cannot beat that Charizard even he beats Brandon's Regice" May claimed.**_

 _ **"Yeah, he lost to Trip's Snivy even with his electric power" Iris said.**_

 _ **"And Cress' Panpour too" Cilan Added**_

 _ **Ash's Pokémon shocked and glaring at them, Dawn's Pokémon relieved that their trainer still loyal to Ash, Max's Treecko can't believe that May is included, the traitors Pokémon thinks that their are dreaming but two of them deeply cares for Ash, Pikachu glared at them with electricity sparking from his cheeks & Ash cried. "If you going to betray Ash,get your Pokémon & get out of here!" Dawn countered with tears.**_

 _ **"And you" Max started, pointing his hand to his sister "I will forget that I'll have a traitor sister like you!"**_

 _ **May and the traitors have the shock expression. "Max I'm-" May started but interrupted by angered Gary "Do you guys heard what Dawn & Max said? Get out of here NOW! Ash doesn't deserve to have friends like YOU!"**_

 _ **"How could you do this to my SON!" Delia yelled**_

 _ **"And I will not suprised if some of your POKÉMON will betray you!" Prof. Oak said to the traitors.**_

 _ **The traitors have a curious look because they think that their Pokémon cannot do that. "Calm down" Cilan said.**_

 _ **Before the others react, Ash fell on his knees and cried harder with Pikachu have the sad expression. "YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT EACH OTHER! I KNOW I'M WEAK AND I KNOW I'M NOT SMART BECAUSE I ALWAYS BELIEVE THAT PIKACHU IS MY STRONGEST BUT I'M WRONG!" Ash shouted with tears falling to the ground.**_

 _ **After hearing this words, Pikachu run & jump on Delia's hands with tears. Ash' Pokemon circled the traitors with angered looks. "Umm guys we don't want to fight" Misty said but the angered looks turn into curious when they saw a Pokémon confront Ash, a Pokémon that owned by one of the traitors.**_

 _ **His hand holds Ash cheeks clearing some tears, he has the sad expression but doing his best to confront Ash, & Ash has the curious look when he saw him. "Pa-Pa-Pansage?" he asked.**_

 _ **Cilan shocked & scared that Pansage will leave him so he take the pokéball to return his best friend but Pansage dodge the red beam coming from the pokèball & use his Vinewhip to get his own pokeball and give it to Ash. "Are you serious?" Ash asked and he give him a nod.**_

 _ **"Pansage don't-" Cilan started with tears but interrupted by Max**_

 _ **"Well Prof. Oak is right" he said "And to all of you which one of you would like to go with Ash" he added and asking the traitors Pokémon.**_

 _ **"WHAT!" said the traitors with shock expression but unexpected from them, two more Pokémon answered Max's question and started to walk. The first Pokémon knocked Iris with Thunderbolt to get his pokeball and walk besides Ash leaving the crying Iris. The second one snatch her own pokeball from May's belt & give it to Max leaving the shocked May.**_

 _ **"Are you sure?" Max asked Glaceon beside him, the Pokémon nodded.**_

 _ **Pansage climb on Ash's shoulder made Pikachu jealous while Dragonite give his pokeball to Ash with determination on its eyes which Ash accept the offer. Ash notice the three of the traitors suffer from pain after one of their Pokémon leaves.**_

 _ **"Can you guys get all the pokeballs of all my Pokémon because I'm leaving" he said to his true friends**_

 _ **"Ash I need your pokedex & upgrade it so you can bring all your Pokémon" Prof. Oak suggested while Max, Dawn, & Gary run to the lab.**_

 _ **"But Ash where are you going?" Delia asked with sad Pikachu on his hand while Ash give his pokedex to the professor.**_

 _ **"Somewhere, I just want to be alone with my Pokémon" Ash answered while Bulbasaur use Sleep powder to the traitors and made them asleep.**_

 _ **The traitors Pokémon are scared to attack because they are outnumbered and decide to be quiet.**_

 _ **"Hey buddy, do you want to come with me?" Ash asked Pikachu but the electric mouse didn't react which made Ash answered for his Pikachu.**_

 _ **"I'll take that as a no so you will stay with mom & protect her okay?" he said with a fake smile and Pikachu give him a nod & jump to his body & hugging him while his Pokemon stands in the front of their trainer and waiting to return to their pokeball.**_

 _ **Before Pikachu return to Delia's hands, he said something to Pansage that Ash didn't understand and leaving the surprise look from the Pokémon.**_

 _ **"ASH HERE ARE THE POKEBALLS" Max shouted while approaching Ash.**_

 _ **He, Dawn, & Gary give the pokeballs to Ash and Prof. Oak gives the updated pokedex**_

 _ **"Ash good luck" Dawn said sadly with her Pokemon approaching her while Ash returns his Pokémon to the Pokeball and putting it in the sac leaving Pansage & Dragonite behind.**_

 _ **"Take care yourself guys" he said calmly "And you too buddy" he added as he approach Pikachu, putting his hand on the Pokémon's head which leaving the sad Pikachu**_

 _ **"Let's go buddy" he said to Dragonite as he rides on the dragon and fly away.**_

 _ **"TAKE CARE YOURSELF ASH"**_

 _ **"AND DON'T FORGET US"**_

 _ **"PIKAPI"**_

 _ **Those are the last words the he heard from his true friends before he disappear from the Pokémon world.**_

 _ **Flashback ended**_

"You know, Brock's father & his siblings still mad at him but his father forgive him, Misty is running the gym by herself because her sisters move to Slateport in hoenn, May is still worrying if Max can forgive her even her Glaceon joins Max's team, Cilan is still missing you, & Iris misses her Dragonite" Pansage lowered his head in sadness after Ash mentioned the name of his former trainer.

 _"Of course but your true friends is waiting for you to come back"_

"I know but we need to take down Team Rocket first"

 _"Max, Dawn, Tracey, Gary, Mimey, Professor Oak, your mom, Pikachu & your Kalos friends, they are waiting so let's started the meeting with all your Pokemon" _Ash nodded in agreement.

"OK Let's go buddy" Pansage nodded and jumped to Ash' shoulder. They went outside of the house and they saw Bulbasaur eating in the Pokèfood fountain and asked him to used his Solarbeam as a signal to call all if his Pokémon.

In Striaton Gym

On the three gym leaders still missing his partner. He cried because of his stupid decision.

"That day again..." He said sadly "... still haunting my dreams" He continued as his Pokémon confront him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Cilan was asleep with the others after Ash's Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder but he wake up with the others after Pikachu used Thunderbolt.**_

 _ **"What happened? Where's Pansage" He asked as he saw Delia, Pikachu & Gary standing in front of him with mad looks.**_

 _ **"Your Pansage is on Ash's hand along with Iris' Dragonite & May's Glaceon is on Max's team & there's nothing you can do" Gary answered with an evil smile and Delia give him a nod.**_

 _ **"WHAT!"**_

 _ **"Plus we don't know we're Ash now and Max decides to travel with Dawn somewhere" Delia added**_

 _ **"Please give back my Pansage, I'm-"**_

 _ **"Its your Pansage's decision to come with Ash, Cilan & its your fault why he leaves you & for your information, Pansage stayed on Ash shoulder while riding on Dragonite" Gary stated leaving the crying Cilan & Pansage.**_

 _ **"But where Max is going, I deserve to know, I his sister"**_

 _ **"We don't know, he didn't say anything" Delia answered.**_

 _ **"Call your parents, maybe they know" Gary sugvested leaving May sobbing.**_

 _ **"Why Pikachu is here?" Misty asked**_

 _ **"He decide to stay here to protect me from danger" Delia answered**_

 _ **"But Ash can't leave his bestfriend" Brock said**_

 _ **"Yeah but Pansage leave me" Cilan answered while crying leaving the surprise look from everyone.**_

 _ **"Cilan don't say that he-"**_

 _ **"ARE YOU BLIND IRIS? LOOK AROUND, ASH'S POKÉMON IS GONE, HE BRINGS PANSAGE AND YOUR DRAGONITE!" Cilan yelled in anger leaving Iris cried harder.**_

 _ **"Calm down Cilan, calm down" Brock said while everyone look at each other.**_

 _ **Everyone feels the pain of their betrayal while Delia & Gary with Pikachu walk away.**_

 _ **"PANSAGE!" Cilan yelled while everyone stood beside him & and also it made the trio stopped from walking for a moment.**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"Cilan, he still care for you" The blue haired gym leader said after he saw his brother crying in the bed.

"Yeah, you love him like how Ash love his Pikachu" The red gym leader added.

"I know Cress, Chili, I just want to apologize to him but I don't know if he'll forgive me."

"Cilan.."

What do you think guys?

Could Ash beat Team Rocket? Could Pansage forgive Cilan?

Stay Tuned


	2. True Friends

Hi guys! Here's the chapter 2!Enjoy!

In Pallet Town

Ash's Pikachu stood on the table. He looked to the window and hoping that Ash will come back for him. There is Delia, Ash's mom, with Mimey doing cleaning business but stopped when she remember the day, the day his son disappears.

"Ash.." She said sadly looking at Pikachu on the table. She knew that his son will come back soon.

However, Pikachu blame himself like how some Ash's Pokemon blame him even Ash thought that he's weak. He know that Greninja notice his weakness when they spend the night on Viridian Pokémon Center.

 _ **Flashback (Pokémon talk)**_

 _ **On Pokémon Center, Pikachu wakes up from the noise of the Pokémon talking. He saw all Ash's Kalos Pokémon talking about him.**_

 _ **"Okay, you're right"**_

 _ **"You can beat that Charizard, Greninja"**_

 _ **"Yeah Pikachu may weaken it because we know that he can't beat that Charizard "**_

 _ **"If only you're the last Pokémon not Pikachu "**_

 _ **"That mouse is too weak"**_

 _ **"Hawlucha!"**_

 _ **He heard those words comic from their mouth. He thinks that they're right. "Why I'm am so weak?" He asked himself with tears. He then decided to sleep again thinking about he heard from his team mates.**_

 _ **When he reunites with his old friends in Prof. Oak lab, he heard Greninja asking about his performance in other region when he heard Pignite answered, "For me, its bad"**_

 _ **He shocked at those words. But when the others spoke up, his world melted.**_

 _ **"Oshawott told me that he lost to a Snivy with or without his electric power"**_

 _ **"And he lost to a Lucario in Unona league"**_

 _ **"But he beat a Mega Lucario in Unova"**_

 _ **"AND HE ALSO BEAT A REGICE" Pansage yelled leaving a shocked expression from everyone but the humans didn't the tension.**_

 _ **"Yeah Pika is strong" Buneary claimed**_

 _ **"And his Thunderbolt is the strongest of all putting any electric legendary to shame" Piplup also claimed.**_

 _ **"Pansage, Buneary, Piplup, thank you" Pikachu said to himself with tears. But he suddenly turned to the traitors, glaring.**_

 _ **Most of all, he had a shocked expression after Pansage confront the crying Ash made him think something and after Ash decides to leave bringing all his Pokémon including Pansage and Dragonite.**_

 _ **"Promise me to take care of him, Pansage, make him the champion of the champions" He said to Pansage leaving a shock expression from the monkey before Ash leaves, leaving him behind hoping to see him again.**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 _"Ash.."_ He said to himself

In Lumiose City

A trainer with a glasses sitting alongside his friends in a restaurant. The first one is his friend from Sinnoh, Dawn. Beside Dawn is the Kalos Queen in disguise, Serena. Beside Max is the former gym leader, Clemont with his little sister Bonnie along with their Pokémon.

"This day again.." Max said in sad tone.

"Yeah, we missed him" Clemont said receiving a nod from every one

"Mostly Serena" Bonnie added, teasing made Serena blush.

"Huh-"

"But I believe he knew our accomplishment" Dawn interrupting.

"I wish so" Serena said.

After Ash disappear, Max become one of the elite four of Kalos, Clemont's Clembot became the one of the famous gym leader of Kalos making Clemont the famous inventor , Serena became the Kalos Queen, Dawn became the worlds top coordinator, and Bonnie got to finals of the league but lost. Bonnie is now prepared to challenge the league again and her friends helping her.

"But the Kalos queen wants him as her king" Bonnie teased

"And I know you want an Elite Four as your future husband" Serena added, blushing.

"I know what's Serena is talking about" Clemont claimed.

"Hey!"

Dawn giggled while Max have a curious look on the Kalosians. "Maybe Clemont can imitate his own sister and look for the keeper of Bonnie's heart." Dawn suggested.

"Dawn!" Bonnie shouted while blushing, receiving giggles from everyone except Max.

"Some things never been changed" He thought "Ash, where are you?" He said.

"Did you say something?" Clemont asked

"Umm nothing" Max lied looking at the ceiling.

And that's it!

Will Arceus answered their prayer? What is Ash's planning against Team Rocket?

Stay tuned


	3. The Electro Dew

**Thank you guys for reading my story. By the way, I'm disappointed to the authors that writing a chapter 1 but didn't continue the story. There is also some hints of any shipping but that's not focused on the story. Enjoy!**

 _"Ash! Your Pikachu was kidnapped by Team Rocket!_ A Pokémon shouted approaching Ash wearing a lab coat. It is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail. He is also an inventor and a programmer.

"I don't know why they want Pikachu but an old friend of mine says that he's special" Ash answered with a sad look standing in the doorway with Pansage sitting on his shoulder.

 _"Maybe Chespin know, he's currently studying about an Electro Dew."_ Pansage suggested.

"Electro Dew? What its relation to Pikachu?" Ash asked

 _"I don't know, but he said that there's a Pokémon holding it but it didn't activated yet"_ Pansage answered

"Okay, let's ask him about it." Ash said receiving nods from Pansage and Infernape.

The group walk into the research room and notice a picture of a circular object with electricity inside in computer and Chespin reading books.

This Chespin has the highest IQ that put any professors to is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. _"What can I do for you Master?_ He asked

"I just want to know about Electro Dew and its relation to Pikachu" Ash answered

 _"Electro Dew? Well, it is a unique item that may give a Pokémon an electric powers if the Pokémon whose holding it isn't an electric type and may boost the power of a electric type Pokémon whose holding it."_ Chespin explained _"It has an unconditional power that may put any electric type legendary Pokémon to shame. And its relation to your Pikachu, maybe he have it but not yet activated"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Infernape asked with curious look

 _"Electro Dew is located inside the body of a Pokémon, its one of a kind, and it holds the aura, spirit, and the power of Pokémon that holding it. If removed, the Pokémon will die._

"WHAT!"

 _"Also, It can activated by a Pokémon who have a great bond to its trainer, a strong aura, and kindhearted. And.. that's only that I know."_ Ash sighed, _"And the Pokémon who have it is unknown. If Pikachu have it, he is in danger"_

"Danger?"

 _"Yes Master, Infernape told me that Team Rocket kidnapped him and Electro Dew may be the reason. And also Team Rocket have Charon, former Team Galactic, and he probably knows about it. So hurry up before its too late."_ Ash nodded

 _"And also I already hacked Team Rocket database so I can see their files."_ Infernape claimed

"Thank you Chespin you're genius" Ash praised, "And Infernape, Do you know the location of their headquarters?"

Infernape nodded, "And Infernape, watch the cameras while I was in there and Chespin you're in charge of transmitter so I can exchange the Pokémon that I want" he told them and they nodded.

"Prepare yourself buddy because we will attack their headquarters and save Pikachu." He told Pansage sitting on his shoulders.

 _"Right"_ Pansage nodded with determination.

In Team Rocket HQ

"The machine is ready sir!" One of the grunts told Charon.

He nodded and the grunt adjust the switch. There is an electricity appeared in the mouth like part of the machine pointing to body of an unconscious Pikachu and starting to absorb something from body.

Pikachu wakes up and cried in pain. He can't use any electric type moves because his power is continuously absorbing by the machine.

"Okay, adjust the level!" Charon told the grunts.

After they adjust the level, the machine runs faster than the usual and Pikachu sshouted harder in pain.

Just like Charon expected, a circular object appeared from Pikachu's body and it just look like an Electro Ball.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! THE ELECTRO DEW IS OURS, NOTHING CAN STOP TEAM ROCKET TO RULE THE WORLD!." He claimed, "HAHAHAHAHAH"

Back at Ash's house

 _"Oh no! The Electro Dew was removed from Pikachu's body! You need to hurry Ash!_ Infernape said panicking.

"Calm down my friend, panicking won't help." Ash said calmly looking at the cameras of the headquarters.

The computer is big which is their camera from outside world. It already hacks all cameras around the Pokémon world with satellite from the space as its antenna. It is located on cam room of Ash house. It is also have 8 tiny monitors, 2 from the left side, 2 from the right side, and 4 from above. Those monitors are the camera of Ash's house, inside and outside.

 _"Well then let's go."_ Pansage said with determination.

 _"And also I will give you some of my useful inventions, Master"_ Infernape added.

Ash nodded, "Prepare to trouble, Team Rocket "

 _"And we will make it double"_ Pansage added with giggles.

Ash smiled, "Are you ready buddy?"

 _"Yep, always ready Ash. We will save your original buddy my friend"_ Pansage proclaimed.

Ash nodded

Will Ash saved Pikachu from Team Rocket? What is Team Rocket planning involving the Electro Dew?

Stay tuned


	4. The Grunts and The Two Idiots

**Here's the Chapter 4**

 **Enjoy!**

"Infernape's inventions are great" Ash said as he shut down the machine with many Team Rocket grunts sleeping inside while standing in the front of Team Rocket Headquarters.

The machine is like the vacuum cleaner but the difference is it have a long nose like tube with switches from the sides. There is a big box on its back. Inside of the box, there is a gun like thing in the ceiling that release the Sleep Powder and other useful things.

 _"I know"_ Pansage said nodding while holding a gun like thing invented by Infernape, _"And this will finish it"_ He added as he shot at the machine and make it disappear.

Ash smiles, "Let's go" He said to Pansage as they went inside the building calmly.

In Lumiose City

The machine appeared in the front of the tall tower that gets the attention of Max's group that blocking their way.

"Wow, what a great invention" Clemont praised, inspecting the machine.

"Are you sure that you didn't invented this?" Max asked.

"My brother can't invented cool machines like this" Bonnie answered

"WHAT! My inventions are cool like Clembot!

Bonnie sighed, "And look it says 'The Giant Vacuum Cleaner'" Serena told them reading the name of the machine written on its side getting the attention of the group.

"Yeah, science is so amazing!" Dawn praised as Clemont notice the long tube.

"Hmmm let's try this button" Bonnie said as she switch the machine on while Clemont looking inside the tube.

"WAAAAAAH!" He shouted as the wind blows to the tube forcing him to get inside.

"CLEMONT!" The group shouted in concern as Bonnie turn off the machine and runs to the tube and look.

"What did I do?" Bonnie frowned.

"It wasn't your fault Bonnie" Max told her with his hands on her shoulder.

"What we will gonna do?" Bonnie asked

"I don't now" Serena answered, "But I'm scared that there will be a scissor like thing that may cut Clemont in pieces!" She added in scary tone.

"WHAT! MY BROTHER-"

"STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SERENA!" Max said interrupting Bonnie

"Huh, I'm sorry, my mouth is always releasing scary words" Serena apologized with her hands covering her mouth.

"I'll try this" Dawn said pushing a button from the Machine that gets the attention of the group.

The machine react as the giant box on its back opened and releasing Clemont and the sleeping grunts leaving the shocked faces from the group.

"What a relief, I don't want to stay with these rocket grunts in one place." Clemont said as he stood on the mountain made of human and jumped in the front of Dawn.

"Are you okay brother?" Bonnie asked, "I'm sorry" she added, apologizing.

"I'm okay Bonnie" Clemont answered, "It wasn't your fault" he added.

"A bunch of rocket grunts" Max said

"Let's tell the police-" Dawn said but interrupted by the noise of the police mobile.

"What's going on in here?" The officer asked.

Back to the Rocket HQ

"Stop right there!" A woman said

"Well its Cassidy and Butch, its been a long time" Ash said calmly leaving a curious look from the rockets.

"We don't know you but you need two beat us first before you can pass through here" The boy in the name of Butch told Ash

"And me and B**ch prepared will crush you" Cassidy claimed holding a pokeball.

Ash and Pansage fell down, anime style. "MY NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch yelled in anger.

"Perhaps, saying a bad word huh, not very good for kids" Ash warning them, standing.

"Oops, I'm sorry, its too hard to tell his name." Cassidy said covering his mouth with hand.

"Okay then I don't want to waste my time on you." Ash said releasing Talonflame, "Used Flamecharge" he commanded as Talonflame's body covered in flames approaching Cassidy and Butch.

Before the rockets released their Pokémon, Talonflame hit the with his move resulting in explosion. "Hey, that's unfair." Cassidy protested as Ash approach her.

"Yeah but who are you?" Butch asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in hurry now." he said as Pansage shot them with a gun and turning them into stone.

 _"That's so easy"_ Pansage said as Ash returned Talonflame on its pokeball.

"Yep, but prepare for the hardest one." he told Pansage.

As Ash walking in the corridor with Pansage, Giovanni is watching him. "Who is this trainer?" he thought.

"Sir, what are we going to do know?" A voice from the back asked.

"He beats the grunts, Cassidy and Butch easily". Said by another voice

"You guys made him busy and don't let him approach Charon's lab." He told them

"Right" As the figures disappear, he look again to the running Ash in the monitor, "I won't let you destroy my plan" He thought.

Do you guys like the funny scenes in this Chapter.

What is Giovanni's plans? Could Ash stopped it? Who are those figures?

Stay tuned


	5. The Galactics and The Hunter

**Here is it, the chapter full of battles. Enjoy.**

"Well two ways." Ash said but thanks to Infernape's Megadex, he can see the map of the Rockets HQ.

 _"Let's keep going"_ Pansage told Ash.

"Yeah but wait" Ash said releasing a Pokemon from its pokeball.

It was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when it reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. It can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. It can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. _"What can I do for you master?"_ It said.

"Lucario, you should go this way and check if there was a captured Pokemon on the rooms. I counting you my friend." Ash told him.

 _"Right master"_ He said as he walk away while Ash went to the other.

"The are lots of room's around" Ash said. Before Pansage spoke up, he notice the the 4 figure standing in their way.

"Prepare to lose man" One of them said.

"The galactic and the hunter? I'm not suprise." Ash said

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know us?" Some of them asked.

"That's none of your business" He said releasing a Pokemon.

"Well then let's go" One of the figures said releasing his Toxicroak followed by Purugly, Skuntank, and Salamence.

"Salamence! Use Hyper Beam", J commanded.

"Dodge that"

Salamence opens its mouth and a orange appears in front of its mouth. It then fires a beam of orange energy from its mouth at the opponent but Garchomp quickly dogde the move.

"Here we go! Purugly use night slash." Mars commanded

One of the claws of Purugly turns into purple as it dash to the opponent but Garchomp dodge it quickly.

"Let's finish this quickly, Garchomp use Judgment."

Garchomp jumps and releases multiple orbs of energy from its mouth. The orbs then shoot down and crash into the opponents resulting in explosion.

"Aargh, how can that Garchomp learned that move?." Saturn asked in madness

"Its Arceus' signal move" Jupiter added

"You gonna pay for this! Sala- huh" J told the smiling Ash but gets interrupted after noticing their unconscious Pokémon.

"WHAT! Just one hit!" Mars said in shocked tone.

"Sorry, but I need to go" Ash told them as he took a gun, shooting them, and turning them into stone. He also returned Garchomp to its pokeball while passing through the unconscious Pokémons.

 _"What about those Pokémon?"_ Pansage asked.

"Well we will let them free soon" Ash answered as he keep running thought the corridor checking every room he passed while Lucario..

 _"There's nothing interesting in every rooms"_ he thought as he opens a door of a room and he notice a unconscious Pokemon in a cage.

It has a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. It's mane looks like dull purple rain clouds and allows it to shoot bolts of lighting. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. It's muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. It has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to the saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its rear thighs.

 _"Raikou"_ He said

In Lumiose City

"Where did those rocket grunts came from?" Max asked as his group went inside the gym.

"We don't know" Bonnie answered sitting on the bench.

"Yeah its a mystery" Clemont said.

"Hmmm 150 grunts, that's too much" Serena added.

"But the most important is they all in the jail now so no need to worry " Dawn told them receiving nods from the group.

In Pallet Town

"How's Mimey?" Delia asked in worry as she saw Mimey lying unconscious on the bed.

"He's doing fine Delia he needs to rest" Prof. Oak answered.

"Those rockets, they will pay for this" Gary proclaimed.

"Calm down Gary that won't help" Tracey told him.

"Pikachu be safe ..." Delia whispered to herself.

 **Yay! Ash have a Lucario and it saw an unconscious Raikou.**

 **Could Ash saved Pikachu from death?**

 **Why Team Rocket captured a Raikou?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	6. Lucario VS The Executives

**This chapter features Lucario's battle. Enjoy.**

As Lucario opened the cage, Raikou wakes up and attempts to fight him.

 _"I'm not an enemy Raikou, me and my trainer came here to end team rocket and he told me to look for any Pokémon to free to wild"_ He told Raikou.

 _"HOW DO... I... BELIEVE... IF YOU... ARE TELLING... THE... TRUTH?"_

 _"I don't have proof right now Raikou, all I need to do is get you out of here... but... the problem is you're too weak to move._ Lucario told him.

Before Raikou spoke, a blue energy appeared in Lucario's hands and throwing it into the doorway hitting a human before it went to the room.

The human can be seen through the smoke. He has a green hair wearing Team Rocket uniform. "Why you.." He said as he looked up and saw Lucario standing in front of him with gunpoint.

"A Pokémon is a killer" he said but Lucario shooks his head as he aim the gun to the executive and turned him into stone leaving a shock Raikou.

 _"Pretty easy huh"_ Lucario said as he approaches Raikou.

 _"Why... did you... kill him?... We... created... to protect... this world... not... to... kill anyone... "_ Raikou said

 _"I didn't kill him, I just turned him into stone and I can turn him back to normal but I will not do that because he's evil."_ Lucario explained as he attached the wires into Raikou's body.

 _"This will help you"_ he said as he turned the machine on giving electricity to Raikou and made him good as new.

 _"My power is back and I owe you for this"_ Raikou proclaimed

"Oh no!" A human shouted as he saw the stoned body of Proton on the way leaving a confused look from Lucario, "What do you think your doing Lucario?"

 _"Is that your trainer Lucario?"_ Raikou asked

 _"Nope not him, he was disguise as my trainer"_ Lucario answered

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"He has a dark aura and I knew that my trainer is not childish"_

 _"Okay"_ Raikou said as he fires a Thunderbolt to the human but it missed. He fires another one and it hits.

"Arrgh.." The human shout in pain but Lucario turn him into stone quickly.

 _"That's Petrel, the master of disguise"_ Lucario said as he walk besides Raikou, _"Why did Team Rocket caught you?"_

 _"They want to used me to ruled this world with the help of Electro Dew located inside the body of a certain Pikachu"_ Raikou answered

 _"Well, thank you for the information Raikou. I need to go and look for any Pokémon they caught while you get out of here"_

 _"No, I will help you, I owe you a lot"_

 _"Umm OK"_

Both Lucario and Raikou walk together as they look every room they pass but Lucario jumps as he feel a rope that trying to get the gun on his back and holded by a woman"

"You will pay for what you did to Proton and Petrel" she said releasing her Arbok and Vileplume.

"Vileplume use Sleep Powder on Lucario, Arbok use Sludge on Raikou." She commanded as her Pokémon respond but their missed as Lucario disappeared and appeared at the back of Ariana and turned her into stone while Raikou used Thunderbolt on her Pokémon making them unconscious.

 _"Well, let's keep going"_ Lucario told Raikou.

Raikou nodded, _"How did you disappear?"_

 _"Teleport, you didn't know that move?"_ Lucario asked

 _"I know that move but I didn't know that Lucarios can learned it"_ Raikou answered

 _"There's nothing impossible if you have a determination"_ Lucario told him

 _"And..."_ Raikou stopped as he saw a human standing in their way.

 _"Its Archer, one of the rocket executives"_ Lucario told him.

"Well, well, well I'm afraid that this is the far that can you get" Archer proclaimed as he use a machine that starts controlling both Lucario and Raikou. Unexpected by Archer, Lucario dash into the him and used Cut to destroy the machine.

"Impossible! You'll pay for this" Archer said in madness as he release his Pokémon. "Houndoom! Blast Burn" He commanded as Houndoom punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the opponent which Lucario blocked with his Rock Tomb (Serena's Pancham version) resulting in smoke.

"How could you..." Archer started but stopped as he saw Lucario dash and use Aura Sphere on Houndoom sending it fly towards him.

 _"I'll finish this!"_ Raikou declared as he use Volt Tackle sending both Archer and his Houndoom sending them fly to the wall. He also snatch Lucario's gun, putting it on the ground, aiming, and shot them turning them into stone. _"Justice is served"_ He said as Lucario take the gun and put it on his back.

 _"Nice one my friend but you supposed to tell me something before we encountered this man."_ Lucario told him while walking through the stoned Archer and his Houndoom.

 _"Well, I just want to know about your trainer. He raised you well."_ Raikou replied

Meanwhile, Ash beats Domino and turn her into stone. He look at the device and sighed. "Were almost there buddy" He said to his friend sitting on his shoulder.

 _"Yeah, I hope Lucario is fine."_ Pansage replied in worry

"He's fine, he was a great fighter" Ash said as he runs through the empty way.

Unknown to them, the Pokémon of the former Galactic and J's Salamence wanders around the headquarters holding their pokeballs.

 _"This is like a maze, how can we find that trainer?"_ Skuntank protested

 _"Just keep walking"_ Purugly told him

 _"But still, I can believe that Garchomp used the move Judgment"_ Toxicroak praised

 _"THAT'S THE 20TH TIMES YOU SAID THOSE WORDS"_ Purugly yelled

 _"Calm down, that's won't help and also that move almost made us unconscious"_ Skuntank said

 _"Yeah our acting really works."_ Toxicroak added

 _"And I feel that trainer is Ash"_ Salamence claimed

 _"You mean Ash Ketchum?"_ Purugly asked

 _"Yeah, He possibly went here to save Pikachu"_ Salamence answered

 _"But no one know his whereabouts even his friends"_ Toxicroak said

 _"I didn't saw a beautiful eyes like him in 5 years but that trainer have it and also I saw Ash riding on a Dragonite with a Pansage on his shoulder."_ Salamence explained

 _"And why he left Pikachu to his mom on Pallet?"_ Skuntank asked

 _"Pikachu blame himself on Ash loss on Kalos league"_ A voice said from the other way approaching them. _"What do you want on him"_

 _"Its a... Lucario.."_ Skuntank said

 _"And that's the Raikou that Cassidy and B**ch caught in Johto"_ Purugly added made everybody fell down, anime style.

 _"You said a bad word Purugly "_ Salamence told her

 _"Oops I'm sorry"_ She apologized

 **Lucario saves the day. He saves Raikou, and beat the executives.**

 **Why Salamence and his friends looking for Ash? What is their plan?**

 **Stay tuned**


	7. The End of Team Rocket

**Alright, here's the battle that are we waiting for. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Here were are buddy, are you ready?" Ash told the grass monkey Pokémon.

 _"I'm ready my friend"_ Pansage answered as Ash opens the door and saw Pikachu lying inside of a machine shouting in pain. There is two men can be seen, the first one stood in front of Ash and the other one is operating the machine.

"Welcome boy, I was surprise that you beat all my grunts and my commanders easily. I'm afraid that I'm the last one you gonna battle in your life" One of the men said with a Persian on his side.

"Looks like Lucario did his jon and Pikachu... I'm coming for you" Ash thought, "I prepared for this battle Giovanni so do not underestimate my power" He said calmly.

"No more talk boy, no one can beat Team Rocket so prepare to lose" Giovanni declared as he releases his Nidoking while Ash release his Goodra.

"Bad choice, use Ice Beam" He commanded as Nidoking fired a beam made of ice to Goodra and made him froze. "Choose your next Poké-" He stopped as he saw Goodra broke free.

"Its my turn" Ash stated, "Goodra use Blizzard" He commanded as Goodra fires an icy wind filled with small snowballs from its mouth at Nidoking.

"Nidoking counter it with Flamethrower"

"Rain Dance"

Nidoking opens his mouth and fires the Flamethrower to block the Blizzard from hitting him and overpowered it but Goodra's Rain Dance shut down it and made the floor and the machine wet.

"Okay, let's end this with your thunderbolt" Ash commanded

"What! Are you crazy?" Giovanni asked in shock tone.

"Nope, I'm serious"

"Grrr don't let it use it, use Ice Beam on the floor" Giovanni yelled as Nidoking froze the floor before Goodra fires his Thunderbolt. Unfortunately, the Thunderbolt hits Nidoking and made it unconscious.

"I expected that from Team Rocket leader and is the first time that I saw you panicked in the middle of a battle." Ash commented.

Giovanni glared at him and returned his fallen Pokémon. "You got lucky but not this time" He said as he release his second Pokémon.

"Hippowdon" Ash said, "Return Goodra, you deserve to rest" He added as he return his Pokémon and release another one.

"Hmmm, this is going to be easy. Earthquake!" Giovanni declared

"Really, you want to destroy your own place, well, I am the one who gonna destroy this place. Use surf Buizel." Ash said

As Hippowdon started to use the move, a wave of water appeared and hit the ground type Pokémon. It tried to get up but it didn't and lay unconscious.

"How could you..." Giovanni started but stopped as he release another Pokémon "Use Aerial Ace" he commanded

"Thunderpunch on the floor"

Honchkrow wings glows as it approach Buizel but get shocked after an electricity flows from Buizel's Thunderpunch to his body.

"Use Bravebird"

"Buizel you know what to do"

Honchkrow's body engulfed in electricity and fly towards Buizel but Buizel forms multiple orbs and fires energy beams from them hitting Honchkrow.

"That's the Origin Pulse how that Buizel learn that move" Giovanni though as he returned Honchkrow and release another one.

Ash returned Buizel and release another one. "Aggron use Thunderbolt!" Giovanni commanded"

"Use Flame Charge"

Aggron's body engulfed in electricity while Talonflame's body engulfed in flame absorbing the approaching electricity and hit Aggron.

Giovanni smiles, "Catch it" he commanded as Aggron stopped the Flame Charge and caught Talonflame.

Ash didn't react as Talonflame releases a beam of energy from its mouth hitting Aggron and made it unconscious.

"Another signature move from a legendary" Giovanni thought as he returned his Pokémon while Talonflame approach Ash. "How did those Pokémon know those moves" He asked

"Why should I tell you? you didn't deserve to know." Ash told him while returning its Pokemon.

Charon stares in horror as he saw Giovanni returned his 4th fallen Pokémon. "That kid must befriended many legendaries but I won't let destroy my plan" he thought as he upgrade the machine and made it work faster.

Giovanni release his second to the last Pokémon while Ash choose Pansage.

"Golem Rollout" Giovanni commanded as Golem rolls toward Pansage.

"Rock Tomb" Ash commanded as Pansage created a pile of rocks before Golem hits him and push it backwards.

"Rock Throw" Golem starts to throw rocks at Pansage but Pansage dodge all of them and dash to him.

"Leaf Blade" Pansage's hands turn into greenish sword and slash Golem resulting in explosion.

Lucario's group notice Pansage's victory against Golem as they entered the room. _"We need to save Pikachu before they succeeded to get the Electro Dew from its body or he will die."_ Raikou told them and get nods from everybody.

But they are too late, Charon already holds the Electro Dew and give it to Giovanni. Ash and Pansage stared at Pikachu's body inside the machine and look to Giovanni.

"You can't stop me now. With this, I can ruled the world with my Persian!" Giovanni declared as he gave it to his Persian but there's an invisible force that prevents Persian to touch it. "Charon, why Persian can't touch it?!" he yelled in anger.

"Your Persian doesn't have a strong aura and its not kindhearted." Ash answered as he still think Pikachu's condition and a life without him, "Pikachu.." he thought.

"No you're lying!" Giovanni shouted in anger while the Electro Dew floats from his hand towards Pansage and enters on its body leaving a shock expression from everybody in the room. "Nooooo!" Giovanni yelled.

Pansage feels its new power but still worried about. _"_ _Promise me to take care of him, Pansage, make him the champion of the champions"_ Those words echoed on his mind and he stared at Pikachu's body. _"Pikachu... our promise... I'll fulfill it..."_ He whispers to himself, _"I'LL FULFILL IT!"_ And shouted as he engulfed in electricity and change its appearance.

Its body turn into bright yellow. Its broccoli-like sprout atop on its head turned into bolt- like hair style. There's a shuriken like with an appearance of a bolt on his back which is called Bolt Gun. And the end of his tail turned into the shape of diamond.

Everybody looked at him with mouth opened until Giovanni commanded his Pokémon, "Persian! Power Gem".

The jewel on Persian's forehead glows red and it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel at Pansage but Pansage picks his Bolt Gun and fired a beam made of bolt which it overpowered the Power Gem and hits Persian.

The ceiling of the headquarters destroyed by thunder from the clouds created by Pansage. Some of the bolt hits the machine, Giovanni, and Charon. The machine exploded and Lucario dash and caught Pikachu.

Lucario notice the bolts everywhere and shouted at his group, _"Hurry guys, get Ash and get out of here while I'll find another way"_ He yelled.

Everybody nods as Raikou lift Ash with a shocked expression from the trainer. _"Return yourselves on your pokeball and Ash will hold your pokeball."_ He told them and runs to the other room.

 _"And be on his team"_ Salamence added as he and the others disappeared in a red beam of light. Ash didn't hesitate and took the pokeball and put it on his bag.

Raikou runs fast as he can through the corridor. With the help of the Megadex, Ash tells Raikou the way out so they leave the building safe.

"Here's the Oran berries, it get your energy back" Ash offered to Raikou and Raikou ate it.

The building engulfed in strong massive electricity and destroy it completely. A reporter notice it while riding on the helicopter and take a cover on it. Her report broadcasted live in the whole world getting the attention of everybody.

After the electricity disappears, Ash now hooded and Raikou went to site and notice the unconscious Pansage, Giovanni and his Persian, and Charon on the ground, "He use all his power to destroy team rocket." Ash said as he took Pansage.

 _"And put me to shame"_ Raikou added as he saw Giovanni, Persian, and Charon turned into stone and saw Lucario standing nearby, _"Here's Pikachu"_ It said.

Ash took Pikachu from Lucario's hand and hugged both him and Pansage with tears flowing to his cheeks.

The world notice this scene and feel their sympathy to the trainer. Prof. Oak, his grandson Gary, Tracey, Delia, and Mimey watch together with worried look.

"Who is that man? Why he's hugging Pikachu?" Tracey asked.

"It could be Ash" Gary answered

"I agree, Ash also have a Pansage" Prof. Oak said as he saw Ash returned his Lucario.

Delia didn't react and just stared on the TV, "Ash, Pikachu" she whispered in worry tone.

In Striaton City, Cilan and his brothers just stared on the tv, none of them react. In Lumiose Pokémon Center, Max and his friends shocked at the scene because they know that Pikachu kidnapped by Team Rocket.

Back to Ash as he wipes his tears, "I think its time to us to go, Team Rocket is gone, and my job here is done" He said, "Well then... huh?" he stopped as he saw Raikou paws touch his hand.

 _"Can I go with you? You proved that you are a worthy trainer of any Pokémon including legendaries and Lucario told me all about you"_ It said as Ash stare at him with a surprise look.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he holds an empty pokeball which Raikou nodded. Raikou pushes the button of the pokeball and disappear in red light leaving a shock expression from everyone in the world. Afterwards, Ash opened a portal and walk through it and disappears.

 **Sorry for late update. And now, Team Rocket is gone, Pansage change its form and Ash caught 5 Pokémon including Raikou.**

 **What will happened to Pikachu and Pansage?**

 **What's Ash next plan?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	8. Goobye Pikachu

**Here's the saddest chapter so far. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

"Pikachu... thank you for the memories... for the fight... for protecting my mom... for the love... and for trusting me as your trainer." Ash said, crying and holding Pikachu with his Pokémon behind him cryingg. Some of them blame themselves after they blame Pikachu on Ash loss on Kalos league.

"Its too hard... to let you go... but I... have... no choice" Ash added as he sits in the front of a grave were he will buried Pikachu. It has a statue of Pikachu with its hands crossed. It is located under Ash house.

"Pikachu... wherever you are... don't forget me... I... love you..." He cried as he hugged and kissed Pikachu on his forehead. He put the body on a small box with a glasses on the front of it and place it inside the grave. He closed the small door of the grave and locked it. "You deserve an everlasting rest... buddy... I'll gonna miss you..." He said wiping his tears and walks away from the grave.

After three days, Pansage woke up in the health room of Ash house. He remembers what happened before he went unconscious but thinks about Pikachu's whereabouts.

 _"Oh dear, Pansage is already awake"_ The nurse shouted in joy as two more nurses enters the room with a big smile.

 _"This is a good news. I will call master Ash immediately"_ Nurse Blissey told them as she left the room.

 _"We're glad that you awake now. You went unconscious in three days"_ Nurse Wigglytuff said leaving a shock expression from the grass monkey.

 _"Yep, but we will check your stats first before you can climb on master's shoulder."_ Nurse Audino joked as she check on the monitor besides the bed while both Pansage and Wigglytuff sweat dropped.

Pansage is about to ask something when nurse Blissey and Ash enters the room. "Pansage, you make me worried" Ash said in worry tone.

 _"But I'm okay now"_ Pansage claimed, _"And where's Pikachu? Is he okay?"_ He asked.

Ash and the nurses have a sad look, "I'm sorry buddy but I'll gonna answer your question later" He said.

 _"Ta da! Looks like Pansage is fine now so he can come with you again master"_ Nurse Audino told Ash interrupting Pansage.

"That's great" Ash smiled as he heard a growl from Pansage stomach, "But you need to eat first" he chuckled while Pansage blushed in embarrassment.

10 minutes later, Pansage finished eating and rubbed his stomach while Ash give him a smile. "Well then let's go, you need to see something" Ash told him. Pansage happily jumped on Ash's shoulder as Ash walked to the underground.

As Ash opened the light, Pansage saw a statue that made him shock. He saw some words written in the statue that made him cry, _"RIP Pikachu, you will always in our hearts". "No... it can't be..."_ He whispered.

"Pikachu sacrifice his life to stop Giovanni ruling the world by passing the Electro Dew to you" Ash told him sadly.

 _"What... what... do you... mean?"_ He asked as he look to Ash with tears.

"According to Chespin's research, the owner of the Electro Dew can control it if it removed from its body. That's why Giovanni's Persian can't touch it and also Pikachu choose you as the new owner" Ash explained

 _"But... why are you... still... smiling... after what happened?"_

"Because of you" Pansage shocked, "You know, you are also important to me" Ash said hugging him, "You are also my best friend. My family, friends, and even my Pokémon made me happy."

 _"But Ash..."_

"You forgot that we've been together in 5 years right? You gave me the love, care, and trust that Pikachu gave me. You gave me the happiness that some of my friends take away from me. And I know you made a promise right? Whatever happens in the future, you should fulfill it." Pansage cried hard as he heard those worlds while Ash hugging him.

"You can go back to Cilan if you want, I won't stop you..." Pansage shocked, "...or you can promise to me that you will stay with me together buddy, its your decision my friend" Ash continued.

Pansage smiled, _"Ash... I'll... stay with you... until... my death. That's... my promise to you."_

Ash smiled, "Prepare for tomorrow buddy, we will start to train your electric powers"

 **Its too hard to say goodbye to your love ones. But what will Ash do next?**

 **Will he return to Pallet Town?**

 **Could Pansage mastered his electric powers?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	9. Reunion at Pallet Town

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

After 6 months of training since Pikachu's death, Pansage mastered his electric power while Ash have a plan in Pallet Town.

 _"Are you sure about this master?"_ Infernape asked as he stares to the boxes in storage room.

"I'm sure my friend, the time has come to return" Ash answered as he walk away, "Keep inventing buddy you'll become famous in the future."

 _"Yeah, you can put any human in shame"_ Pansage added sitting on Ash's shoulder.

 _"Right"_ Infernape nodded as he saw Ash creates a portal and enters.

Ash and Pansage appeared in a forest nearby Prof. Oak ranch and saw the quiet ranch with few Pokémon around.

"HEY! BRING BACK MY PRECIOUS ROTOM! ITS TOO HARD TO CATCH ONE!" An old man shouted getting the attention of both Ash and Pansage.

"HAHAHA, YOU CAN'T STOP ME YOU FOOLS" Said by a poacher riding on a car as Prof. Oak fell down, exhausted.

"Gramps, Are you okay? That poacher is too strong" Prof. Oak's grandson said.

"And well prepared" The assistant added.

"Oh no he's too far away" A woman said.

"Hey what was that?" A trainer with a Pikachu on its shoulder asked as they saw an explosion. After the smoke gone, they saw the poacher hugging the case and Ash that they didn't recognize standing with his Pansage in battle stance.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The poacher shouted as he release Tyranitar, "Use Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge that" Ash said calmly.

Tyranitar opened its and fired a powerful beam but Pansage dodge and dash into front of it.

"Use Iron Tail on its head" Pansage's tail glows and hammered it on Tyranitar's head making it stepped backwards and scratch its head.

"Finish it with Leaf Blade"

Pansage creates a greenish blade and slashed Tyranitar making it fell down unconscious.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" The poacher shouted as Pansage broke the cage and freed Rotom and it happily returns to Prof. Oak. "Well then, your worth it to catch" He added as he fired a cage to Pansage but the Leaf Blade is still activated so Pansage broke it easily.

Prof. Oak and his group just stared and speechless at Pansage while the poacher tries to flee but Pansage use his Vine Whip on its foot.

"Well then I will put you in jail" Ash said as he triggers a machine on its hand and teleport it leaving a shock expression from Prof. Oak and his group. "Are you guys alright?" He asked while approaching the group while Pansage climbed on his shoulder.

"Umm... well... where okay" Ritchie answered.

"Yeah thank you for saving Rotom" Gary said.

"And I don't now how to repay you' Prof. Oak said.

"No need Prof. Oak" Ash said.

"Hey where did you teleported that poacher?" Tracey asked

"In the jail in Viridian" Ash answered

"Are you sure that poacher is in Viridian City Jail?" Gary asked

"Yep I'm sure and this is the proof" Ash said as he showed the gear on his hand with the name of the Viridian City Jail, "This device could teleport its target to any place, just pick the location and aim it to the target" he explained.

"Wow, nice one I want to have one" Tracey praised.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Ritchie asked

Before Ash can answer, Prof. Oak interrupt him, "Hey Delia something wrong? Why are you staring at him" he asked the woman besides Gary while pointing at Ash.

Delia walks in the front Ash and inspect him. "Umm... Ash is that you?" She asked leaving a shocked expression from everyone.

Ash smiles, "It will be a surprise if you didn't recognize me, mom" he answered. Delia give him a big smile and hugged him tightly, "My son, you're back and I miss you so MUCH" she said.

"I miss you too mom, where's Mimey?" He asked as his broke the hug.

"He is in my lab, my boy, he needs to rest after he knock by a Hyper Beam that almost destroy my lab" Prof. Oak answered.

"Yeah, and that poacher is too quick but no match on your Pansage and nice haircut Ash" Ritchie added.

"Welcome back Ashy boy and how did your Pansage learned Leaf Blade? A Pansage cannot learned that move" Gary asked.

"Well, its too hard to explain Gary boy" Ash answered with tease.

"HEY DON'T CALLED ME THAT!"

"By the way Ash, did you bring any new Pokémon with you? I want to draw something" Tracey said

"Yeah me and Gary boy want to inspect it" Prof. Oak added with tease.

"GRAMPS!"

"Umm... I'm sorry I didn't bring any Pokémon with me except Pansage, some of them is just doing a friendly battle and some of them is resting in my house" Ash apologized, "But I can bring you in my place later" He added with a smile leaving a disappointed face from everyone.

"He didn't asked about Pikachu" Delia thought, "By the way son, can you tell us what happened after you leave 5 years ago" she said

"Yeah, maybe we should go back to the lab first" Ritchie suggested.

The group went into the lab and Ash cooked for breakfast after Prof. Oak's stomach growl.

"Wow Ash you're a great cook" Ritchie praised.

"Yeah my son is matured now" Delia added.

"And Ash the story" Gary reminded

"Okay, after I leave 5 years ago..." Ash began.

 **Flashback**

 **"Thank you for joining me guys" he said to all his Pokémon including Cilan's Pansage and Iris' Dragonite but without Pikachu. He decide to rest in Rock Tunnel nearby Cerulean City with all of his Pokémon circled around him sleeping.**

 **In the next day, Ash feeds his Pokémon from the berries that he gathers and returned them after they finished eating except Pansage that decides to stay on his shoulder. As they continued to explore the cave, they don't know we're to go and Ash want a better place for his Pokémon until they saw a dead end.**

 **"Let's go back and went to the other way" Ash said which Pansage nodded but Ash notice something strange on the wall. He inspect it and Pansage notice an ancient writing in a rock on the side and gets Ash attention.**

 **"Hmmm, Its written in Unown but I can read it" Ash said as he start reading, "Behind this wall is an hidden place,**

 **only chosen one can see its grace.**

 **The chosen one may have the permission**

 **to the trainers with a good action.**

 **It can opened in a simple way**

 **with the chosen Pokemon's ray,**

 **with the chosen one's aura and mind,**

 **and with their power that will bind"**

 **After he reads the writing, it leaves a confused look from both Ash and Pansage, "I am the chosen one but who's the chosen Pokémon?" Ash said leaving a shocked expression from Pansage. "Hmmm what kind of place is hiding behind this wall?" He asked as he touched the wall.**

 **Pansage shook his head just like he saying that he don't know and touched the wall also. The wall glowed so bright making Ash and Pansage closed their eyes. The bright light disappeared and a door appeared.**

 **"There's a door... wait... you're the chosen Pokémon? Well then let's go" Ash said as he opened the door and enters.**

 **Their eyes widened and their mouth opened as they saw the great paradise with a mansion in the middle of it. They look back and they saw the door disappeared.**

 **"Wow I never see a beautiful paradise like this in my life" Ash said, "Well, let's check the house" he added as Pansage jumped from his shoulder and runs, "Hey wait for me" he shouted as he followed the green monkey.**

 **They entered the house and amazed as they saw the beauty of the house and they realized that no one live here. Ash opened another door and saw the beautiful environment with flowers around, "Wow" he said as he opened his bag and release all of his Pokémon, "Welcome to our new home. I hope you enjoy" he said as his Pokémon look around and amazed.**

 **Pansage runs and jumped on Ash's shoulder and put a small device on its ear,**

 _ **"What do you think?"**_ **He asked.**

 **"How did I understand you?"**

 _ **"The device that I put in your ear is a translator. It can make you understand any Pokémon. I just found it in a shelf with an instructions."**_ **He explained**

 **"Wow, science is so amazing... wait... prepare for tomorrow buddy because we will start training." Ash said as he looked to his Pokémon playing around.**

 **Flashback ends**

"... so that's what happened" Ash ended leaving a shock expression from everyone.

"So that's the mystery of Rock Tunnel" Gary said

"Yeah I want to see it" Tracey declared

"But Rock Tunnel is far away from here" Ritchie said

"Don't worry, my son will do something" Delia said while Ash nodded.

"Umm Ash you forgetting something" Prof. Oak reminded

Ash knows what's Prof. Oak is talking about, "Well, you want to visit my place and see my Pokémon, I can bring you there in no time" he said, changing the topic.

"But Ash your -" Gary stopped as Delia covered his mouth, "Umm honey, how can you bring us to your place?" she said.

Ash smiled as he activated the device on his hand and created a portal, "This leads to my home" he said.

"Okay" Tracey said as he run through the portal.

"Tracey wait!" Gary shouted

"Umm... I'll take Mimey, we can't leave him alone here" Ritchie said as he walk way to get Mimey.

"Ash, my boy, I want to tell you about-" Prof. Oak started again but stopped as he pushed by Delia to Gary that standing behind the portal and entered the portal awkwardly, "Oops" she said.

Ash and Pansage sweat dropped, _"She probably don't know"_ Pansage said, Ash nodded.

"I'm back" Ritchie said pulling the stretcher where Mimey lying.

"Well I have a medical room so he can stay there" Ash said.

"Okay" Ritchie said as he entered the portal.

"Wait" Delia said as he locked the doors and the windows of the lab, "Okay honey just to be sure"

"Okay" Ash said as he and his mom entered the portal and the portal disappeared.

 **Ash returns to Pallet Town and reunites with his mom and his friends.**

 **What is Ash planning involving Pallet Town? the boxes in the storage room?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	10. The Tour

**The first visitors of Ash's house has come.**

 **For the answer of the first review, Pikachu will die in this story but there will be a twist about him in the future chapters. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

"Whoa Ash lives in this place I gotta draw this" Tracey said as he saw the marvelous house and gets his notebook and pen, "What! My book is already full of drawings" He said in disappointment as Prof. Oak and Gary appeared from the portal and fell down, "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"That Delia, I'm about to tell Ash about Pikachu" Prof. Oak declared as he stood up looking at the portal.

"Umm Gramps" Gary said as he stared at the house. Prof. Oak looked and his eyes widened as he saw the view, "Wow" he said.

"Oh no the windows and doors is opened" Prof. Oak said panicking as he dashed to the portal. Unfortunately, Prof. Oak bumped to the strecher that Ritchie's pulling and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't notice you there" Ritchie apologized.

"Its okay but MY LAB" Prof. Oak said panicking again.

"Calm down professor I close the windows and the door." Delia said appearing from the portal with Ash, Prof. Oak sighed.

"Well then let's start the tour" Ash said, everybody nods.

As Ash opened the door of his house, everyone amazed and started to looked around while Ash brings Mimey to the medical room.

Ritchie notice a switch in a wall and push it turning the stairs into slide. Unfortunately, Prof. Oak was there so he rolled down and bumped to Gary whose standing there.

Delia also notice a tall machine, walk inside, and operate it, "Waaah, please stop this thing" she shouted getting the attention of everyone. The machine stopped and revealed Delia wearing gown,

"Umm mom, that's the clothical machine, it can exchange your outfit to any kind you want" Ash said, "But you're so beautiful in that gown mom" he added.

"Thank you... but can you turn it back to normal honey" she said.

After 10 minutes, Ash showed his Pokémon to the visitors that still have an amazed face after they met the inventor Infernape, the researcher Chespin, the nurses, and the chef Empoleon. Their eyes widened as they saw Ash's Pokémon and their place.

"This is better than my ranch" Prof. claimed.

"Yeah, I want to draw some of them but my notebook is already book" Tracey said in disappointment.

"Well take this, it will help you in your problem" Ash said as he gives a device to Tracey.

"What's this?"

"That's the tablet PC, you can draw there with this kind of pen and print it. It has a video call that you can use to call someone wherever you are. I'll teach you to use it later" Ash explained.

"Wow, Infernape is a great inventor" Gary praised.

Ash nodded, "I'll give you one later", he said.

"Look there's a Raikou... wait a Raikou?" Ritchie said confused getting the attention of everyone.

"Honey, don't tell that you are the one who destroyed Team Rocket" Delia said.

"Umm yeah but followed me first you need to see something" He said in sad tone as he entered the house with everyone following him. He opened the door behind the stairs and revealed more stairs. As they went down, they saw the statue of Pikachu. The visitors sobbed as they saw the writings beneath the statue.

"It can't be..." Gary started.

"He used all of his power-" Ritchie said.

"No" Ash interrupting, "Team Rocket take the Electro Dew from his body"

"Electro Dew? I heard that before, its one of a kind" Prof. Oak said.

"But what's the relation of the Electro Dew to Pikachu's death?" Tracey asked.

"Electro Dew takes the power and soul of its holder if its taken from the holder's body." Ash explained leaving a shocked expression from everyone.

"I'm sorry son its my-" Delia started.

"I don't blame anyone for what happened to him" Ash said interrupting.

"But where's the Electro Dew now?" Gary asked

"Its on his body" Ash said patting Pansage on his head, "He also makes me happy"

Everybody shocked, "Does mean he can used electric type moves?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah, you wanna see it?" Ash asked

"Okay, I'm-" Gary started

"I'm challenging you in a battle Ash" Ritchie declared

"Hey I am supposed to asked" Gary protested

"Okay I will batlle you after I battled Ritchie" Ash said, Gary sighed.

"I want to see how my son improve in battling" Delia claimed

"I Agree" Prof. Oak said

"Same here" Tracey said

Somewhere In Kalos

"Sir no signs of Ash Ketchum yet" An officer said.

"Hmmm just make sure that everyones is ready in case we spotted him" The boss said receiving a nod from the officer, "You will pay for what have you done before Ash Ketchum" It thought

 **Ritchie challenges Ash in a battle and there's an evil organization again in Kalos. Who is their boss?**

 **Stay tuned.**


End file.
